The Promised Day
by hanabira1415
Summary: P3P ONE SHOT. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika SEES memutuskan untuk membunuh Ryoji? Slight AKIxFeMC


Fic pertamaku yang bergenre Tragedy...  
I know... I know... Aku harusnya melanjutkan kedua fic punyaku yang sampe sekarang belum tuntas, tapi ide ini udah muncul dari dulu. Jadi... aku lantas berpikir, kenapa ga kumasukin aja ke fanfic sebelum lupa? So here it is! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: P3P MILIK ATLUS

* * *

Kaori memandang langit dari atap sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan para senior di sekolahnya. Di sebelahnya Aigis juga memandang langit dengan wajah yang sedih. Angin bertiup pelan. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon-pohon di pintu gerbang tertiup angin hingga ke atap tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Kaori berdiri dan melihat kerumunan orang di bawah.

"Ramai sekali ya... dibawah sana..." kata Kaori tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada kerumunan orang dibawahnya. Aigis berdiri dan berjalan ke sebelahnya, "aku dapat melihat Mitsuru-san dan Akihiko-san dari sini."

Pintu di belakang mereka terbuka. Yukari masuk dan menghampiri mereka, "Kaori-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh, kamu anak yang tadi sembunyi di balik pohon." Aigis hanya diam, tapi dari matanya terpancar kesedihan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yukari-chan?" tanya Kaori.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!" kata Yukari sambil tersenyum nakal. Yukari berjalan ke sebelah Kaori dan melihat kerumunan di bawah.

"Aku hanya melihat kerumunan di bawah dengan Aigis," jawab Kaori pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis, tapi bukan senyum yang ceria seperti biasanya, melainkan kesedihan. Yukari mengangkat alisnya bingung, "kamu kenapa Kaori-chan? Putus sama Sanada-senpai?"

"Enggak kok! Hubungan kami baik-baik saja!" kata Kaori panik. Dia melihat ke bawah lagi untuk mencari senpai yang menjadi pacarnya itu. Dengan cepat dia menemukan Akihiko karena warna rambutnya abu-abunya yang jarang dimiliki orang lain. Akihiko melihat ke atas dan melihat Kaori dari kejauhan. Dia melambaikan tangannya, yang segera dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Kaori.

"Cie~ Mesra nih!" Yukari menggoda Kaori. Wajah Kaori langsung merah, "Yu-Yukari-chan!" Kaori langsung salah tingkah. Yukari berjalan meninggalkan Kaori dan Aigis, "sudah ya! Dah! Oh jangan lupa dengan janji kita untuk karaoke! Temanmu itu boleh ikut kok!" Yukari melambaikan tangannya pada Kaori dan Aigis dan berjalan pergi.

Kini Kaori dan Aigis hanya berdua di atap sekolah mereka. Kaori duduk di bangku. Aigis duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka dua lagi-lagi memandang ke langit. Kaori menutup matanya, mengingat apa yang terjadi bulan Desember dulu.

"Kaori-san..." Aigis memanggil Kaori, membuyarkan lamunannya. Kaori segera membuka matanya dan melihat Aigis dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "ada apa Aigis?"

"Desember lalu... Aku meminta Kaori-san untuk membunuh Ryoji," kata Aigis serius. Senyum Kaori langsung menghilang, diganti dengan tatapan serius. Aigis menundukkan wajahnya, "aku meminta Kaori-san melakukannya supaya Kaori-san dan teman-teman SEES melupakan The Promised Day dan semua yang ada hubungannya dengan The Promised Day... Semua anggota SEES saat itu jatuh ke dalam keputus asaan yang sangat dalam. Aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihan itu... Dan sekarang, mereka berbahagia, meskipun tidak mengingat satu sama lain. Tetapi..." Aigis melihat wajah Kaori, "Mengapa Kaori-san tidak lupa?"

Kaori melihat ke langit untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "aku meminta pada Ryoji-kun supaya ingatanku tidak dihapus..."

_Flashback..._

_December 31th, 2009_

_Kaori menggenggam erat evokernya. Di depannya Ryoji Mochizuki, sahabat baiknya dan juga Shadow ke-13, Death. "Seperti yang kau harapkan Ryoji-kun... Aku akan membunuhmu." Ryoji tersenyum lega, "akhirnya... kalian menyadari bahwa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik."_

_Kaori menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "sebelum aku membunuhmu... aku ada sedikit permintaan..."_

_"Apa itu?" Ryoji menatap Kaori lurus._

_Kaori memandang lantai di bawahnya, "aku sebenarnya tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membunuhmu, Ryoji-kun..." Kaori menarik napas, "Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun dan Mitsuru-senpai jatuh dalam keputus asaan. Fuuka-chan tidak tahu harus memilih apa. Aigis memintaku untuk membunuhmu. Akihiko-senpai dan Ken-kun menyerah dan tidak peduli lagi. Shinjiro-senpai tergeletak tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Aku? Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apapun tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini..."_

_Ryoji agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kaori, tapi dia diam saja. Setelah berselang beberapa saat, Kaori melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "yang ingin ingatannya dihapus adalah teman-temanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mau melupakan semua yang telah terjadi..."_

_Ryoji mulai mengerti apa yang Kaori inginkan. "Kau akan menyesalinya Kaori-chan. Aku... tidak ingin kau menderita..." Dia menatap Kaori sedih. "Pikirkanlah lagi. Apa gunanya kau mengingatnya? Ingatan yang lama bisa digantikan dengan yang baru..."_

_"Ada yang tidak bisa digantikan Ryoji-kun." Kaori tersenyum sedih, "hari-hariku bersama SEES dan melawan shadow, persahabatan kami... itu semua tidak bisa diganti." Mereka berdua terdiam. Ryoji menghela napas, "...baiklah. Itu adalah hidupmu, dan aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur."_

_"Terima kasih Ryoji-kun..." Kaori mengarahkan ujung evoker yang dari tadi dipegangnya dengan erat ke kepalanya. Tangan kirinya memegang dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Sampai bertemu lagi... Ryoji-kun."_

_End of Flashback_

Aigis terdiam mendengarkan cerita Kaori. Dia memandang Kaori bingung, "Kaori-san... apakah kau tidak takut terhadap kematian? Kau terlihat santai, meskipun kau tahu The Promise Day akan terjadi bulan ini."

Kaori melihat Aigis dengan senyuman, "mungkin... Semua orang yang ada di dunia ini akan mengalaminya. Buat apa kita takut?" kata Kaori enteng.

Aigis terdiam. Dia melihat Kaori dengan seksama. Tidak ada rasa takut pada diri perempuan itu. Kaori langsung berdiri, "Aigis, ayo kita turun ke bawah dan pergi ke karaoke sama Yukari-chan dan Junpei-kun!" Aigis mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti Kaori yang sudah berjalan duluan.

* * *

"Sudah lama aku tidak nyanyi seperti ini!" Kaori menyanyikan lagu 'trade mark'nya, Burn My Dread. Yukari sedang sibuk mencari-cari lagu yang bisa dinyanyikannya. Matanya masih agak sembab karena tangisannya saat menyanyikan lagu pertamanya. Junpei sibuk memakan makanan pesanannya. Sedangkan Aigis hanya menatap Kaori yang sedang menyanyi dengan semangatnya.

"Sudah jam lima? Waktu berjalan cepat ya..." kata Yukari sambil melihat jam di HP miliknya. Dia melihat teman-temannya, "mau ke tempat lain?"

"Oh! Oh! Ayo kita ke Game Panic!" kata Junpei memberi usul, "ada game baru nih!" Semuanya tampak berpikir, tapi kemudian mereka mengangguk. Mereka segera keluar dan membayar biaya karaoke mereka.

* * *

"YEAH! Aku menang lagi!" Kaori mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"What! Aku kalah lagi..." kata Junpei lemas sambil melihat layar yang bertuliskan GAME OVER. Yukari dan Kaori saling bertepuk tangan. "Itu artinya kau harus mentraktir kami di Changall café, Stupei~" kata Yukari sambil tertawa.

Aigis memeriksa jam di tempat itu, "sudah jam sembilan malam." Semuanya melihat Aigis tidak percaya. "Sudah semalam itu?" Kaori segera memeriksa jam di MP3nya, "hei! Benar-benar sudah jam sembilan! Cepat sekali ya..."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera ke Changall café sebelum tutup!" Yukari segera pergi dari tempat itu, disusul Kaori, Aigis, dan Junpei yang sibuk memeriksa dompetnya

* * *

Kaori membuka pintu café itu. Tidak jauh darinya seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang diketahuinya bernama Mitsuru terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan serorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang tidak lain adalah Akihiko. Yukari yang tidak terlalu menyukai Mitsuru pura-pura tidak melihat dan mencari tempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka berdua. Aigis dan Junpei mengikuti Yukari, sedangkan Kaori mendatangi meja kedua senpainya itu, "hai senpai!"

"Kaori? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Akihiko.

"Junpei kalah di Game Panic, jadi dia terpaksa mentraktirku dan yang lainnya disini. Senpai sendiri lagi ngapain?" tanya Kaori. Dia sedikit curiga karena Akihiko HANYA berdua dengan Mitsuru. Dia menatap Mitsuru tajam.

Mitsuru memandang Akihiko dengan tanda tanya. Akihiko yang mengerti langsung bicara, "kau tidak mengenalnya Mitsuru? Dia tinggal satu dorm dengan kita. Lagipula aku sudah cerita tentang pacarku yang merupakan juniorku 'kan...?" Wajah Akihiko agak merah waktu mengatakan Kaori sebagai pacarnya.

"Oh, kau pasti Kaori Nagisa. Akihiko memang pernah cerita tentang dirimu." Kaori masih menatap Mitsuru dengan tajam. "Oh, kami disini hanya bicara tentang kuliah. Tenang saja, aku tidak mencuri Akihiko milikmu," kata Mitsuru, seakan mengerti maksud pandangan Kaori. Wajah Kaori memerah. Dia tersenyum lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kaori. Kenapa masih memanggilku 'senpai'? Aku 'kan sudah lulus," tanya Akihiko pada Kaori. Kaori tertawa kecil, "tak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula sudah kebiasaan..."

Kaori melihat meja dimana teman-temannya duduk. Mereka terlihat menunggu Kaori. "Ups! Tampaknya aku harus pergi! Aku ada disana kalau senpai ingin bicara denganku." Kaori langsung lari ke tempat teman-temannya. Akihiko melihatnya dari jauh.

"Akihiko, kau belum pernah memberitahuku kapan kalian bertemu pertama kali," kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum. Akihiko terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir, "ehm... Sebenarnya aku juga bingung... Kapan kami bisa menjadi sedekat ini..." Mitsuru mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

* * *

"Sudah hampir tengah malam... Aku tidak menyangka kita akan betah lama-lama di café ini..." kata Yukari sambil memeriksa jam di HPnya. Kaori meletakkan garpu yang dia pakai untuk memakan cake coklat kesukaannya di atas piring. Dia melihat sekilas meja Akihiko. Kedua senpainya masih disana. Tampaknya mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang dua menit," kata Aigis datar.

"Wow! Benarkah! Kata Junpei tidak percaya.

"Artinya café ini sudah hampir tutup. Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Yukari sambil berdiri.

Kaori dan Aigis tetap diam. Mereka berdua melihat jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Yukari dan Junpei melihat mereka berdua bingung. "Hei, ada apa?" tanya Yukari.

"Sudah waktunya..." Kaori langsung berdiri, diikuti dengan Aigis. Yukari dan Junpei menatap mereka heran, "huh?"

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

Seketika itu juga listrik mati. Cahaya hijau yang mengerikan terpancar keluar dari jendela. Dimana-mana terdapat darah. Bahkan minuman mereka yang belum habis berubah menjadi darah. Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu langsung panik, kecuali Kaori dan Aigis yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Yukari melihat sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Junpei yang juga terlihat ketakutan.

Kaori dan Aigis berjalan keluar dari café itu. "Ka-kalian mau kemana!" tanya Yukari panik.

Kaori dan Aigis melihat ke arah Yukari dan Junpei yang gemetaran karena ketakutan. "Sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan aku harus keluar untuk melihatnya." Kaori dan Aigis langsung lari keluar dari tempat itu. Yukari dan Junpei langsung menyusul mereka.

Ketika mereka sampai di luar, mereka melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sebuah menara yang berasal dari Gekkoukan High berdiri dengan tegap. Puncaknya seperti dapat menggapai langit. Di langit itu sendiri sesuatu yang besar yang menyerupai mata terlihat. Besar, lebih besar daripada bulan yang bersinar aneh di langit. Langit yang berwarna hijau menambah kengerian suasana saat itu.

"Kaori! Apa yang terjadi!" Akihiko yang berlari keluar dengan Mitsuru segera menuju ke tempat Kaori dan kawan-kawan. Mereka berdua tampak kaget dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Kaori melihat sekitarnya. Semua orang keluar dari tempat mereka masing-masing dan memandang ke langit dengan pandangan yang sama. Takut. Beberapa orang tampak meleleh, berubah menjadi shadow.

"Orang-orang itu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" mata Yukari mulai basah oleh air mata. Kaori melihat ke langit, "tentu saja... The Promised Day telah datang..."

Semuanya memandang Kaori bingung. "Apa maksudmu Nagisa?" tanya Mitsuru, berusaha untuk tetap tenang, walaupun tangannya sudah gemetaran.

"The Promised Day adalah hari dimana dunia ini akan berakhir," jawab Aigis menggantikan Kaori. Semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Aigis. "A-Ai-chan! Jika kau mau bercanda ini bukan saat yang tepat!" Junpei berusaha untuk tetap bisa tersenyum walaupun dia bisa menangis kapan saja.

"Sayangnya yang Aigis katakan itu benar," kata Kaori, masih memandang langit. Tidak ada rasa takut di hatinya. Dia tahu hari ini akan terjadi, dan dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Seseorang dengan syal kuning yang entah muncul dari mana berdiri agak jauh di depan mereka. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang, "lama tidak berjumpa... Aigis, Kaori-chan."

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga Ryoji-kun," balas Kaori, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa bingung. "Siapa dia?" tanya Akihiko waspada.

"Teman," jawab Kaori sambil tersenyum. Ryoji tertawa kecil, "bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih mau mengakuiku sebagai teman. Aku terharu..."

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah harusnya saat ini kau bersama Nyx?" tanya Kaori pada Ryoji.

"Apa itu Nyx?" tanya Mitsuru pada Kaori, tapi Kaori hanya mendiamkannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu... Harusnya saat ini aku menjadi avatar dari Nyx, tapi entah mengapa Nyx datang sendiri tanpa kuundang." Ryoji memegang erat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Kaori, "Kaori-chan... Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi shadow seperti orang-orang yang lain..."

Kaori dan yang lainnya melihat sekitar mereka. Banyak manusia yang mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang aneh dan menjijikkan. "A-a-apa yang terjadi pada mereka!" tanya Yukari histeris. Wajah Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru dan Akihiko terlihat pucat. Aigis terlihat bersiaga bilamana terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Tangannya sudah berubah menjadi pistol. Junpei yang berdiri disebelah Aigis tampak kaget melihat tangan Aigis, tapi dia lebih kaget lagi dengan kejadian di sekitarnya. Kaori memandang Ryoji lurus, "apa kau mau membunuhku?"

Ryoji tersenyum tipis, tapi wajahnya tampak pucat, "ya..."

Akihiko yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung maju ke depan Kaori untuk melindunginya, "jangan kau coba-coba sentuh dia!"

"Tak apa-apa Aki," kata Kaori sambil maju ke depan Akihiko. Akihiko kaget melihatnya, apalagi dengan caranya memanggil namanya. Akihiko langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk.

Kaori tersenyum sedih, "sudah kubilang... Hari ini adalah The Promised Day. Semua manusia akan berubah menjadi shadow... seperti yang terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitar kita." Akihiko melihat sekitarnya lagi. Kali ini yang dia lihat hanyalah sesuatu aneh yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah sesuatu yang Kaori katakan sebagai shadow. Hanya dia, Kaori, Aigis, Yukari, Junpei dan Mitsuru yang masih dalam bentuk asli mereka. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada berubah menjadi makhluk seperti itu."

Kaori berjalan sehingga dia tepat berada di depan Ryoji. "Lakukanlah."

Ryoji mengarahkan pedangnya ke samping leher Kaori, "aku akan membuat ini secepat mungkin, sehingga kau tidak harus merasakan sakit..." Ryoji memandang Kaori dengan sedih. Kaori tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akihiko melihat Kaori dan Ryoji kaget, "Ka-Kaori!" Akihiko segera berlari ke arah Kaori untuk menghentikan mereka berdua, tapi sudah terlambat...

Darah tergenang dimana-mana. Akihiko berdiri tak berdaya. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya lagi. Dia sudah tak dapat mendengar teriakan teman-temannya yang kesakitan karena tubuh mereka yang mulai meleleh. Dia juga sudah tak dapat melihat Aigis yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah seperti telah mati. Dia sudah tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Dan perlahan-lahan... tubuhnya mulai meleleh menjadi salah satu shadow disekelilingnya.

* * *

What do you think? Rubbish? Lame? Annoying?  
Thank you for reading and review please!


End file.
